Ches Faeles
by BlackoSun
Summary: Ches Faeles or Cheshire Cat? Why is she called that? What is with her dreams? An magick, how does it tie into her past, present, or soon to be future?


Ches Faeles

Chapter 01: Dreams, Names, and Magical's

I own only OCsPlotMyself

Fire red hair and expressional eyes, crazy smile and a tophat, a melodic laugh and insane riddles. A slightly out stretched hand cups my cheek and he sits the hat upon my head whispering "We're all mad here."

I gasp waking up my dreams are always strange but, the trinkets given to me will appear in place. Rising my hand I pull the eccentrically designed hat off my head placing it with the other objects, a necklace with a white Knight chess piece, 2 hawk feather black and white stripped, a silver pocket watch, a half of a teacup, a thimble, a ear ring shaped like a creasant moon 2 small emeralds at the tips, and now a tophat.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"Ches can you make breakfast please?" Ches smiled "Why of course Aunt Flower. I got a tophat yesterday from Mister Trenk it is a bit strange but, lovely in a way." Aunt smiled as she sat down a plate of eggs and fruit placed in front of her. Minutes after the 4 plates were set 2 men came into the room "Ah, Ches a quant spread today? Petunia mustn't feel well for you to make something this light." Ches nodded "Uncle B.R.N. that is correct as well with this I have made a hearty lunch for you. Cousin Frankenstein our fencing lessons are moved to 11 we will have lunch at 1. Aunt Flower I will have a simple meal in the fridge for your unsettled stomach if those plans are fitting?" No complaints came forward.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ches walked swiftly and calmly to the letterbox before returning to the table "Uncle BRN a letter is here for a Harry Potter can you please dispose of it?" Uncle gleefully toar it to shreds.

20 letters came the next day they were sentenced to the blender.

A pile of letters were burned Cousin Frankenstein and Ches roasted mashmellows over the flames.

Hundreds of letters were destroyed in various fashions well one Ches Faeles enjoyed the destruction of the annoyance's. That is until 2 men dressed in robes knocked on the door.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ches opened the door and looked at the men dressed in robes of all things before speaking "No I will not buy you new bath robe creation please be gone." She shut the door going back to packing for the small trip to see Aunt Breeder. The door rang again "Just get in here state your reasons and then leave." Ches herded them to the kitchen. She stared at the robes on the old man before giggling madly "Were can I get some?" The man smiled a twinkle in his eye "I am Headmaster Dumbledoor and this is Professor Snape, we are here to collect Miss Potter. Where is she?" Ches smirked "I'll only tell if you can name 5 uncommon things that start with 'M' well can you?" Snape glared before answering "Mermaid, Munchkin, Marsin, Maneater, Million dollars." Ches grin happily "Well then thank you Professor Snake. Any way I don't go by that name anymore I proffer Ches Faeles as I have made official with documents. Now then I don't truely care for this school Head professor Bumblebee so what are the perks?" Dumbledoor frowned "Well magic my girl and it is Dumbledoor not Bumblebee." Ches smirked "I find Bumblebee is kinder to you after all DUMBledoor is a insult to yourself!" As she spoke her eyes changed a bright purple.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

I grinned at the men in front of me "I make a deal, if I can have my own style not those robes that you wear. An I get to come home every 3rd weekend to keep up my mundane studies I will consider attendance to your little kingdom." I got up and place my hand out "Deal?" Bumblebee shook my hand before I escorted them to the door.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ches smiled to Aunt "I have weaseled a deal out of them making it possible to keep my studies up as well as not wear those untasteful robes. Please send letter to Aunt Breeder that I will require entree to Diagonal Alley. If I am need I will be drawing the designs for my outfits. An will you tell Cousin that the fabric's are done and ready for sewwing." With that Ches left.

She sat on her bed making careful strokes the outfit was one that she saw in her dreams a brown suit jacket, green shirt, pinstriped pants, mismatched socks, and simple tan boots. Ches looked at the picture before tearing it out and starting again but, changing it to fit her. She stared at the picture with a insane grin she had kept the colors the same but made the pants a skirt and the socks into leggings.

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

"My, my Ches how've you grown since last year and now a witch as well I hope you like Hogwarts. Oh and of course don't lision to anyone about houses go to your true one." With that Aunt Breeder led Ches to Madame Malkin's.

The helper looked at the paper "You want this?" Ches smiled sweetly "5 pairs please identical." The helper nodded taking her numbers and setting to work. Ches and Aunt Breeder went to get everything else well she worked Books came first.

Ches glared at the books before placing everything needed in the basket with it fallowed books on hundreds of curses. Potion ingredients led to her interrogating the shop keeper on every single thing. The only thing left was a wand when they went and picked up the outfits heading for Ollivanders. As the bell rand a odd looking man faded into view "Marge Drune 7 1/2 inches, Willow, and a Unicorn hair wand. Now then shall we find your wand Ches Faeles? Try this. No this. This? How ab-. This! Try." Ches looked at the wand before picking it up. Ollivander chuckled "My great-great grand father made that wand. A Dogwood and Phoenix feather 13 3/4 of an inch. You will do unimaginable things ether light or dark."

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

Ches waved to her family from her compartment on the train before locking the door with a spell and starting to read a book of hex's. 30 times people tried to get in on the ride but the spell held only when she was dressed and about to leave did it fall.

Ches didn't pay attention to anything happening around her only staring blankly at the walls as her eyes glew blue, she missed home. "Granger, Hermione!" Broke her out of the sad thoughts her eyes went back to green as the 'hat?' Yelled Ravenclaw. She watched the sorting noting names of interest "Long bottom, Neville!" Ches blinked "Hufflepuff!" She smirked. Ches didn't care as "Potter, Harry!" Was called out waiting for Bumblebee to help. It took a minute for the woman to find the note "Faeles, Ches!" Ches walked to the hat.

Whispers hummed in the hall as they saw her outfit as she sat on the stool taking her tophat off before dropping the hat on. You are strange indeed Miss Faeles not caring for your house well then I guess I will place you in - Slytherin!"

1234567890123456789012345678901234567890

A/N: Yeah! New Chapter is done~! A neat little Crossover and genderbender all tied up with a pretty little green bow! That's all so...

BlackoSun Out!


End file.
